Key
by niterockstar
Summary: Continuation of Truth Takes Time...Want more?? R/R!!!!!!!! PG-13 Just to be safe and fun stuff later if I continue it!!
1. Meanings

This takes place after 'Truth Takes Time." Something to keep you Alias addicts occupied until the next new episodes on the 30th. So far away. Reveiw if you want me to continue this story, otherwise read my other story and reivew, Hidden Realities. Thanks!!!!  
  
  
  
"What does it mean, Syd?" Michael asked, his vioce struck with fear and paranoia.  
  
"I don't know." Sydney paused. "Truth takes time. Everything takes time Michael. Taking down Sloane, Sark and Derevko. It will all take time and we both know that. We will take time." She smiled at him.  
  
"I know Sydney. We're going to have to tell Kendall and Devlin about this, especially Jack."  
  
"I know. Tomorrow, Michael, tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, but I am going to call this in now, just to alert your father." He got up and dialed the number.  
  
"Jack. It's Vaughn. I'm with Sydney and---no, she's fine. Irina Derevko's earings just relayed a message about five minutes ago. 'Truth takes time.' We wil bring the earlings in tomorrow for analyis, but we thought we'd give you a heads up. Have a nice night. Okay. Thanks." Vaughn's face lit up as he hung up. "I think your father actually cracked a joke. Maybe it wasn't meant to be funny but---anyway, he said, "Have fun tonight."  
  
"Don't worry. It's kind of funny. From a man-man point of view." He laughed at Sydeny's opinion. "Hey. Don't laugh." Sydney pushed him away and watched as he flinched in pain. He grasped his wound and his breathing became staggering. "Vaughn!" She became really frightened, watching the love of her life in pain. "Oh, Vaughn. Are you alright? I didn't mean---"  
  
"Sydney. It's alright. You didn't know. I'm fine." Vaughn tried to calm her.  
  
"No Vaughn. It's not alright. You mean everything to me. When you were shot, I thought you were dead, or were dying. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"What about Francie, and Will and your father?" Vaughn stroked Sydney's hair as he spoke.  
  
"I can't tell my father everything. Fran just hasn't been herself and Will, well Will isn't you."  
  
"I love you, and you know that right?" He embraced her in his arms. He let her slip out of his grip and he reached for something on the nightstand. "I know for sure that you feel the same way, so here." He gave her the same envelope he had at the office a few daysw earlier. "I want you to move in, but if you don't, I still want you to have it, so you can visit whenever you want."  
  
"Oh course I want to move in with you. It's the next best thing to marriage right." Sydney winked at him and kissed him good night.  
  
  
There you go...want more, review and request!!! Danke....! 


	2. Breakfast and Bagels

You wanted more, so here it is. Please review and tell me if you want the story told in first person or stay the same. 1st person is easier, but whatever my critics want, I will do!!!! :)  
  
  
  
Sydney woke up the next morning, the sun shining on her face and her body all tangled in the sheets. She looked over at Vaughn, who was in a ball, because she had taken all the sheets. She smiled, and reached her arms over her head, her fingertips lightly hitting the backboard. Sydney crept out of bed and slipped out the door into the hall, barely making a sound.  
  
In the kitchen, Francie was already up, and just pouring coffee for herself and Will.  
  
"Morning Syd. How was your night?" Asked Francie, casting a glance into the empty hall.  
  
"Oh fine, pour me a cup will you?" Syd took the cup from Francie and took a sip, the realized it was a little too hot. "So, last night," She hesitated before continuing. "Michael asked me to move in with him." Will nearly choked on his coffee.  
  
"And..." Francie pressed.  
  
"And I said yes." Will choked on his coffe again, and Francie became estatic.  
  
"Really! Oh my gosh, Syd, I'm so happy for you. Do you think he's the one?" Francie asked. Before she could answer, Will interupted,  
  
"Hey, you two, I'm here you know, and Mike and I we just tell each other everything, and..." Francie through a dish towel at him, making him shut up immediately. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving." He went into the bathroom and the shower water went on.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Francie, it's not like that, I don't know if he can be "the one"." Syd didn't make eye contact. "But, yeah, he already is "the one"."  
  
"Oh, Syd! That is so awesome. When are you moving in?"  
  
"I don't know, he just asked me last night. But I don't know, maybe in the next two weeks?"  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Over...Francie, why do you care so much?"  
  
"It's just that I can't have you moving all the way across LA, that simply won't do." Francie was quick to answer.  
  
Sydney faked a smile. "No, it's about 15 minutes away. We've passed it before on the way to that health food store."  
  
"Oh, right I remember." Francie continued to dry the dishes. They sat in silence, until Vaughn walked into the kitchen and broke the akward silence.  
  
"Morning Syd." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, hey Francie."  
  
"Syd, tells me she's moving in with you."  
  
"Yeah, well, somehing like that."  
  
"I'm really happy for you guys. Hey, listen, I'm going shopping. I got a new manager and I have some free time. Want to come?"  
  
"Nah. We'll stay here." Sydney glanced at Vaughn who nodded. Francie walked into her room and came out in a few minutes, with a pures and a coat.  
  
"See you." Sydney gave a small wave and got up to get some breakfast. "What do you want, Michael?"  
  
"You called me Michael." He smiled to himself. "Bacon, Eggs, the works." Sydney laughed and he continued. "Nah, a bagel, or toast is fine." Sydney took a bagel out of the bread basket and put in it the toaster. "So, Syd, when do you want to you know, move in, if you want to move in?"  
  
"Today...no, I don't know....how about next weekend? I mean, we can at least start. I have a lot of, well, crap." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get rid of some of my stuff, to make room for your stuff." He leaned over the counter and kissed her. "I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I! It's gonna be great." Sydney said. "Cream cheese, jelly or butter?" She asked, regarding the bagel toppings.  
  
"Butter." He took his bagel from his new roomate and took a bite. "Ahh...hot!" Sydney laughed at his stupidity. They were both startled by the simutaneous ringing of cell phones. "How do they do that?" He ran back into the bed room and grabbed his phone off the bedstand, and answered it. A few minutes later he peeked his head out the door and yelled, "Syd...we gotta go in....I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Alright." Sydney got dressed while Vaughn showered. Once he was ready, they got into their cars and drove to the HQ, one following another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
In The Meantime...  
  
"Sir, we have a problem." Francie told Sark, who was on the other line. "Miss Bristow is moving."  
  
"Please elaborate."  
  
"Michael Vaughn, a CIA agent, who is currently both romantically and professionally involved with Bristow, asked her to move in with her and she accepted."  
  
"Ahh...yes...this is a problem. We need that intel that Miss Bristow provides us with."  
  
"I can take care of that problem."  
  
"No. Miss Bristow cannot suffer any more heart breaks. More bugging may be involved." Sark continued. "Allow me to discuss this with Mr. Sloane, and I will get back to you."  
  
*click*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Just so you all know....no direct mention of Francie's evilness....just phone conversations when she goes..."shopping and such"!  
  
DONT WORRY!!!! THERE"S MORE, BUT I JUST HAD A MAJOR BRAIN FART, AND HAD NO WILL TO WRITE ABOUT ALIAS!!!!! OH DEAR GOD, WHAT"S HAPPENING. REVIEWS????????????? Still want more?? Review. Thanks to sara, Egyptian Kat, star, Maxwell, Dizzy and Leslie for the reviews...my only reviews up to this point for this story! Especially star and Jade. Those two are awesome!!! Keep reviewing! 


	3. Protocol

"It seems as though both Mr. Sloane and Ms. Derevko have left the country, temporarily, however a bank in New York got a picture of Mr. Sark withdrawling large sums of money. We did checking on that account, and it seems that there was some sort of payoff." Kedall informed the small group of people.  
  
"That money was placed in that account only 2 nights before. The only other possibility would be that they were robbing someones account, however we highly doubt that that was the case, Mr. Sark could not risk being arrested or even if someone found out that he was robbing it."  
  
"Later that day, Mr. Sark was seen at this wear-house, (i have no idea how to spell that!!) and walked in with a briefcase, of money we presume, and returned without it. 2 New York Based Agents are guarding the building now, but Miss. Bristow and Mr. Vaughn, along with a few other field agents are going to break into that building and find out what is happening in it. Mission briefings are enclosed." Finished Kendall, while he was passing out manilla envelopes.  
  
"Syd." Vaughn called, as he approached her from the back. "What are you going to tell Francie? She doesn't like these spur of the moment trips, does she?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell her that the love of my life is taking me on a trip to New York." She smiled. Without thinking, she quickly kissed him.  
  
"Syd." Vaughn said, pulling away. "We can't do this here. Someone could see us."  
  
"I know." Sydney replied, kissing him again.  
  
"Yes. Someone could see you." They whirled around, facing Jack.  
  
"Dad....no.....it's not...."  
  
"Sydney. Vaughn. I know, and although I am against inter-office relationships, I will not turn you in. But please have proffesional conduct while working, not emotional." Jack told, controlling. Neither of them dare to mess with Jack. Vaughn let Sydney slip out of his grip and let her go chase her father as he walked away.  
  
"Dad....I'm sorry, we're sorry....we won't do it again." Sydney defended.  
  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Remember what happened with Danny? Or should I remind you?" Jack was quick to respond. Sydney's lips began to tremble, and she started to cry.  
  
"Don't do this, Dad. Don't bring Danny into this." She said, quietly. "Michael isn't Danny. The CIA IS NOT SD-6." Her voice got louder. "I was scared of what would happen, after Danny, but I don't care. I think love is worth taking a risk or two, don't you?"  
  
"Not when it could mean your life. Sloane and Derevko, Sark will all be trying to get some sort of revenge." Sydney turned away. "Sydney, look at me. I do not want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Nice of you to care, Dad, but this is my life. I can defend myself. Michael and I will remain proffesional in the office, happy?" Sydney stormed away, back to Vaughn.  
  
"Syd...are you alright?" Vaughn rubbed her back, the way he always would when she was feeling down.  
  
"Yeah." She gained her composure. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Noon. Kendall wants us there as soon as possible. Want me to drive you home?" Sydney nodded. "Alright, lets go." She grabbed her bag and they walked out of the office and got into Vaughn's car, where they would drive to Syd's house.  
  
  
  
"Fran??" Sydney yelled, as she unlocked the door. She noticed the shopping bags near the front door.  
  
"Yeah?" She poked her head up from the couch, where she could see Will, beneath her.  
  
"Oh, geeze. Anyway, you two, umm, Michael's taking me to New York for a few days!!" Vaughn gave a quick 'that's me' wave, slighting a smile. "We're going back to his place, and then we are leaving. I have to grab some clothes." Syd smiled. "You two can go back to whatever you were doing."She laughed, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Francie rolled off the couch and Will groaned. "I'll help you pack. Make yourself at home, Mike." Michael sat down on the chair next to the couch and Francie and Syd walked into her room.  
  
"So, what was the 'inspiration' to take this trip?" She said, with that same sly tone.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe he just wanted to celebrate, and .... does everything have to have a reason?" She laughed. Francie pulled a short cute dress out of the closet.  
  
"Here. You HAVE to bring this. You look great in it." Francie commented. Sydgot all crinkle-ly.  
  
"Fran....you've never seen me in it."  
  
Francie laughed. "Well, you'll look great in it! You look great in everything and anything!"  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks."  
  
Francie continued to shove, in a good way, clothes at Syd, including some lacy panties and bra sets.  
  
"Francie...."  
  
"Come on, I know that you two are going to do it sometime. Might as well be prepared." Syd laughed, and threw a shoe at her. She zipped up her suitcase and walked out to the kitchen.  
  
"Have fun, Sy-d" Francie called, following me out.  
  
"Alright, Mike, I'm ready...come on." He stood up. "Hey, you pack lighter than I do." He commented on my one medium sized suitcase.  
  
"Hey, watch it, she threw a shoe at me earlier!" We all laughed and said our goodbyes. We drove off to Vaughn's apartment. As we were driving, it hit me.  
  
"I've never been to your place. You've been to mine plenty of times, but I've never been to yours."  
  
"I guess that calls for a celebration when we get there, doesn't it?"  
  
"Definately." We pulled up into a cute little section. He parked the car, and I followed him into a building. His apartment was on the 2nd floor.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~~  
  
Ahhhh.....the wee hours of sunday morning, when we set the clocks forward, lessening the amount of sleep I get!!!!!!! Nighty Night! OH!!! REVEIW!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS~~~ LOL....if you don't review, don't worry, I'll still love you, but I'm counting on you! 


	4. Celebration

Ooo!!! I was rereading chapter 3, and I realized that towards the end I started throwing in some 'we' and some 'I' If that ever happens, It is in Sydneys point of view. **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
His apartment was on the second floor, so he opened the front door and held it open for Sydney, who had been smiling the whole time. They strode up the stairs, Vaughn almost puling her all the way. The second door on their right, he stopped and unlocked the door.  
  
'The second door on the right' Sydney remembered to herself, just in case, just in case she'd ever need to find her way back. She smothered a chuckle, and as Vaughn gave her 'a look' and led her into the hallway.  
  
"It's not a great as your place, but..." Vaughn began, rubbing his hands nervously through his hair. Syd stepped farther in and glanced around, smiling again.  
  
"I love it." She stepped father yet in and stroked the forest green leather sofa. "I have to admit though, when I move in, I'm gonna have to make it more me and less Vaughn." She said playfully, backing up into his arms. She was reffering to the hockey posters hanging up in this room, and from what she could see, in the bedroom too. She flipped around and caught his lips, but only shortly. "I think we need to celebrate now." He agreed by returning the kiss, only this time it lasted longer.  
  
Pulling gently, she led him into the bedroom and pulled off his jacket as they laid on the bed, continually kissing hard, harder. He pulled away and Sydney opened her eyes.  
  
"We can't do this Syd. At least not right now, we have to catch the plane in an hour and a half, and I still have to pack." Vaughn said, regretfully. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair, then her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her forhead, as her groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on." Vaugh grabbed her and pulled her, popping up to a standing posistion.  
  
Once she was standing, he walked into a closet towards the back of the room and came out with 2 pairs of pants. He laid them on the bed next to wear Sydney had found a seat again and went back in the closet and came out again with 3 shirts.  
  
"So, do you want to go out to dinner in New York?" Sydney asked, adjusting her blouse. Vaughn walked over to his dresser and took out a few undershirts and boxers. (I know. Vaughn is so much more of a boxer-brief guy. But now that we ALL saw Vaughn in boxers, I feel the need to put him in boxers.) He tossed them down on top of his other clothes.  
  
"Sure. We're probably apt to have some off time." He said. Grabbing a toothbrush from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Syd began, scratching her neck nervously.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Vaughn pressed. Moving closer to where she was sitting.  
  
"Umm, we actually don't have to hurry back. I told my dad to, cover for us. I said I needed a vacation, and he agreed that I needed some time off." Syd smiled sweetly, attempting to gain Vaughn's forgiveness. "I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want you to get all worked up."  
  
"It's alright. Hey, that means I'm gonna have to bring a suit. Maybe we can go to dinner and a play, you know, on Broadway. Did you pack something nice?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Francie packed a lot of things for me. Speaking of which, she commented how I looked great in this one dress, but she had never seen me in it. That's a little weird."  
  
"Why? You look great in everything! She was just stating the obvious."  
  
"Thanks. But, she has been acting a little weird lately you know."  
  
"We all have our off days, Syd."  
  
"I'm just worried."  
  
"If it will make you feel better, I'll have someone check up on her. Maybe she has been acting weird. Maybe Sloane or someone contacted her..."  
  
"No Vaughn. I would know..."  
  
"Syd, relax." He gave her a hug. "I'll do some checking myself when we get back alright? But please relax, I do not think I want to go on a trip with an uptight Sydney Bristow." She playfully, yet agressively hit him on the back. "Ow! Francie obviously knew what she was talking about." She hit him again. "Sorry." Vaughn murmered, standing up.  
  
He emerged from the closet carrying a suit in a bag. A suitcase was in his other hand. He folded his clothes and laid them in the suitcase. He grabbed his toiletry bag and tossed in on top. Syd helped his zip up the bag, and she carried it out into the kitchen.  
"Hon, can I get a drink?" Sydney yelled back into the bedroom.  
  
"You shouldn't have to ask, but help yourself." Vaughn replied. She grabbed a can of diet Coke, and took a big gulp, the fizz, shockingly refreshing. (Sound Familiar) Syd tossed the can into at box of recycles.  
  
"Ready, Michael?" She called. In the other room, he grabbed a gun and a small box off the dresser and shoved them in his pockets. He came out into the kitchen and met Sydney's warm lips.  
  
"Yeah." He said, only centimeters away from the lips he had just been kissing. He kissed her again, and smiled, pulling away. "I love you."  
"I love you more." (Syd)  
  
"No, I love you more." (Vaughn)  
  
"I think your mistaken, I love you more than you." (Syd)  
  
"No, I don't think so...Oh, what's the point." Vaughn smiled. "I can't win can I?"  
  
"No. You can't" Syd laughed. "Come on." She grabbed his suitcase and opened the door. They walked towards the stairs and the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay, just so everyone knows, I absolutely SUCK at doing plane rides, and I don't like them either, so in chapter 5, they are in new york. Just a heads up! REVEIW PLEASE!! Maybe 20 reviews total?? 


	5. This Chapter Sucks!

Just so you all know, they are tired, and its a pretty crappy beginnning, you can skip it if you want, not that crucial to the rest of the story.  
  
Oh and another thing. We all know that Vaughn is hot. So is Will and I think Danny is pretty good looking too. I re watched the first episode of Alias and Jesus Christ is Will ugly! He definately got like 100x hotter! LOL. Just thought I'd share my feelings with all of you who don't care in fanfiction world!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"So, this is nice..." Syd commented, slightly sarcastically. She yawned and took a seat on the worn bedspread in the hotel room. More like a dump. This place wasn't that great, considering where the places they had stayed before. Vaughn took a seat next to her.  
  
"What the CIA can afford these days." Syncronized, they both laid back on the bed, their knees dangling over the side.  
  
"When do we have to go on duty?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. two-ish"  
  
"Oh." The silence was unusual, the twosome usually had something to talk about. The plane ride has really taken a lot of energy out of them because they had lost 6 hours of sleep. Slowly, and silently, Sydney crept onto her stomach and scootched her way up the head of the bed. She slipped her slender legs under the covers and patted the bed next to her. Vaughn sat up and walked around the the other side of the bed, pulling off his shirt on the way, leaving only his black pants and belt.  
  
He slipped under the covers with her, moving his body to fill in her curves. They laid together, motionless, warm, together. Before closing his eyes for the last time, he whispered in her ear,  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Forever."  
  
She answered with a warm, sweet kiss on his chest and snuggled closer, for safety.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* The Next Morning **************************************************************************** ******************* "Sweetie, wake up." Vaughn whispered into Sydney's ear.  
  
"mmm....go away." She responded, placing a pillow over her head and turning the other way. He shook his head.  
  
"Come on, Syd, it's nearly 10 o'clock."  
  
"So. We don't have to go til' like 2 right?" She said sleepily. "That allows me 3 hours and 59 minutes of more sleep."  
  
"Haha...nice try. If we hurry, we can go out for a nice, leisurley lunch." Vaughn said, a little louded than before.  
  
"Wouldn't that be considered brunch?" Syd commented, fixing her position once again.  
  
"Well, then brunch. Come on, Syd, don't make this too hard for me. Don't make me *accidentally* get shaving cream in your hair." He said. He had been just about to shave his face.  
  
"So. I have to take a shower, anyway." Syd was quick to respond.  
  
"Fine, then you obviously will not care if I give you a butterfly kiss..." He said, a little pushy. He edged closer.  
  
"Alright, alright...I'm going." Syd rolled out of the way, and on to the side that was now empty, the side that Vaughn always took when they shared a bed, just in time to avoid the frothy foam on her face. She got up and walked around the bed to the other side and purposely tried to edge Vaughn on, by purposely avoiding him. Quickly, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door; locking it and Vaughn out.  
  
"Syd. Come on. I got you up, the least you can do is let me shower!"  
  
"I don't know, but this shower looks big enough for two." She yelled through the door. She unlocked the door and let Vaughn in.  
  
Sorry it sucked so bad  
  
Next Chaper-At the wear-house  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Wow! I just read the first part, and it sucked....they are so weird....its like a really really bad first date....well....sorry, I promise the next chapters will be 10x better! And sorry it was so short. I have major writers block.!!!!!!  
  
Remember: I am extremely sorry for the shortness and crappy/suckyness of this one. I promise once my WB is over, I will write like a 10000 word chapter! 


End file.
